<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Occulto by Prisoner0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589722">Occulto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0'>Prisoner0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一份雪夜独白。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Occulto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>屋外还下着雪，洋洋洒洒，白茫茫一片，月光映着雪色，将这个本该漆黑的夜晚照得微微发亮。斯莱特斯的地牢倒是一如既往的阴暗潮湿，不曾为这天地间最纯洁的白色动容分毫。<br/>德拉科形象全失地倒在雕花木桌上，止不住地粗喘，一向美丽的蓝眸失去焦距，散乱的金发被汗湿黏在脸上，眼睑下青色的疲惫清晰可见。<br/>“德拉科，我说过了，练习大脑封闭术，首先做到的是将大脑清空，而不是想那些有的没的！”黑袍加身的男人阴鸷地斥责，对少年的精疲力竭不为所动，“我希望你不要像波特一样愚蠢。”<br/>等一等，等一等，他在心中无声地呐喊，我需要休息，需要一点时间……需要去洗澡，需要换身衣服，整理头发，需要把这些恶臭的汗液清理干净！<br/>“马尔福，你应该明白吧？”斯内普又摆出起杖的手势，“你没有任性的权力，你不是救世主。”<br/>我明白，我明白！只需要给我一点时间，让我整理一下自己，我就能把软弱都摒弃……不应该，不应该，马尔福家的少爷不该这样狼狈虚弱，他生来就应高贵优雅，俯瞰众生。这些痛苦，这些懦弱，早在他心中被刻上了非纯种的印记，永远不该出现在他身上。<br/>那个阴沉的男人近乎尖刻地念动咒语：“Legilimency！”</p><p> </p><p>他的一生，他不到十八岁的短暂一生，玻璃碎片一样的琐事，影影绰绰，蜂拥而来。他反复背诵马尔福家族漫长荣耀的家谱，遥远模糊的先祖；卢修斯引着他在昏暗的走廊前行，一一指认对他而言陌生的人像；德拉科，他梦呓般的语言，我们是纯血巫师，是天生站在金字塔上的人，决不允许泥巴种玷污我们的血统；泥巴种，他们低贱不知廉耻，是巫师界的蛆虫，只配像家养小精灵一般被我们踩在脚下。<br/>玻璃浅浅划破皮肤，割出道道红痕。<br/>“S.P.E.W.，这是什么？呕吐吗？”他听见自己刻薄的声音响起。<br/>“是家养小精灵权益促进会，宗旨在于帮助家养小精灵赢得平等待遇。”褐发褐眼的姑娘尽管涨红了脸，还是耐着性子解释道。<br/>天真，天真以至于愚蠢。“家养小精灵？平等待遇？”他听到自己浮夸不屑的大笑，“格兰芬多的万事通小姐，你不会是读书读傻了吧？家养小精灵天生就是巫师的奴隶，世世代代为巫师服务，自古就是如此！”<br/>“家养小精灵只是在古代战争中被巫师征服的种族，他们只是失败了，这并不代表他们天生低劣！”少女攥紧了拳头，尽管早已怒火冲天，但为了小精灵平权还是选择在讨厌的马尔福面前强自按耐。<br/>他捂着笑痛的肚子，讽刺她：“万事通小姐，整天呆在图书馆怕是让你的脑子退化成肌肉了？你知道有多难吗？首先所有纯血巫师就会冲出来反对，因为你损害了他们的利益，纯血巫师大多财力雄厚，社会地位尊贵，仅凭这一点你就希望渺茫。”<br/>他在干什么呢？他应该转身就走，不屑跟这个天真烂漫的格兰芬多再多说一句，光有勇气和幻想可是不够的，格兰杰，书本之外还有更多，更多格兰芬多看不到的阴险狡诈。“你以为你生活在童话故事里吗？”<br/>“难道因为希望渺茫就应该放弃吗？那岂不是所有的事从一开始就没有回旋的余地？十年前所有人都认为伏地魔不可战胜，结果还不是被哈利重创了？就算他如今卷土重来，拥有众多食死徒跟随，我相信哈利还是可以打败他！”<br/>愚蠢，愚蠢！他在心中痛斥，但最终什么都没说，只是瑟缩着逃走了，因为——伏地魔，梦魇般的名字。白痴万事通从未直面黑魔王的恐怖，当然不知道仅凭她的勇气和虚无缥缈的正义是无法战胜的。<br/>但是，但这就是格兰杰不是吗？明知道前方艰难险阻仍满怀信心，永远拥有阳光的普照和赤诚的内心。<br/>像一团小小的火苗一样，赫敏·格兰杰，这个白痴。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普眼睁睁看德拉科颓然滑到在地上，几个玻璃器皿被扫落在地，魔药流淌玷污了他的长袍。斯内普的眼里是铅灰色的空洞，像阴云的天空，他启唇，像毒蛇吐息：“德拉科，你的父母被囚禁在马尔福庄园的事，我希望你千万别因为记性不好忘记了。”<br/>是的，他记得，他永远都无法忘却，一向优雅淡然的父亲卑躬屈膝，母亲跌坐在地上，马尔福庄园的大理石地板上鲜血如流水般汩汩流淌，死尸的恶臭充盈在屋内，全都是罪不至死的食死徒，对伏地魔忠心耿耿的奴仆，伏地魔却视若草芥。他被保护在父母身后，忍不住地战栗。<br/>如果是格兰杰，她会怎么做？她会举手然后大声地抗议吗？她会试图说教阻拦吗？<br/>那个傻姑娘……但至少，她不会懦弱地害怕发抖，她什么都不怕，她会害怕什么呢？<br/>“我没忘……我没忘！”他嘶哑着声音吼，带着虚弱的颤抖，勉强支撑起灌铅般的身体：“再来，再来！我一定会学会的，我可不是疤头那个蠢货！”<br/>斯内普不动声色，没有丝毫的怜悯：“你也知道你时间紧迫，没有犯错的机会……Legilimency！”<br/>少年再次脱力瘫倒，所有的记忆和秘密都被迫袒露，眼神涣散，任凭斯内普用魔杖搅乱他的大脑。他的眼睛里遍布血丝，眼窝发黑，衬得皮肤越发苍白没有血色，像被长久的噩梦魇住了。</p><p> </p><p>那些玻璃碎片般的往事再次将他割裂，血丝丝缕缕流淌，他徒然看着，无法阻止。<br/>赫敏·格兰杰，他看着她从层层叠叠的楼梯上一步一步走下来，粉紫色的裙摆如同烟雾般萦绕在腿间，平日里爆炸的褐色卷发此时也服服帖帖地鬟在脑后，只留几缕调皮地垂下，随着步伐而摆动。<br/>她在黑熊般的克鲁姆怀里跳舞，旋转，裙摆徐徐转开，脚下的高跟鞋折射着光芒。克鲁姆仅用一只手就能掐住她的腰将她举起来，她是那么的娇小，纤细，那么的……美丽。<br/>马尔福自信他从来是社交场合的焦点，可那场舞会，他的目光紧紧跟随着她，片刻不能离开。她裂嘴笑，笑得毫不矜持，是他从未见过的笑容——开怀，娇羞，温暖，幸福。他从小就知道的，笑不能露齿，绝不能泄露自己真正的情绪，要虚与委蛇，要冷淡自矜，要做符合马尔福家族身份的事。<br/>他听见她带着哭腔的声音：“那就在下个舞会之前，鼓起勇气，在别人邀请我之前邀请我！我可不是最后的替补。”<br/>“你真是年纪越大越可怕！”<br/>“罗恩，你把一切都搞砸了！”<br/>她坐在高高的台阶之上，旁若无人地呜咽，裙裾在她周身铺展开来，像一朵凋零的花。有那么几秒钟他无法自抑地想要上前安慰她，想要出手帮她教训那个不解风情的红毛小子。<br/>但幸好他控制住了。<br/>抵抗摄魂取念的先决条件就是大脑封闭术，只要清理掉头脑中的思想和情感，就不必担心伏地魔看出他谦恭身姿下的反骨。格兰杰那家伙说得对，不能因为希望渺茫就轻易放弃。<br/>不要想她，将一切都深埋心底，放弃思考，清空大脑，只有做个忠心耿耿的奴仆才不会被杀死……德拉科，活下去，拼尽全力也要活下去，为了那一点小小的火苗……</p><p> </p><p>他仿佛噩梦惊醒般深深喘息，从地上弹坐起来，又好像终于从无尽的海底窜逃出来，瘦削的身子虚脱般颤抖，脸上的冷汗不停淌下，几欲呕吐。“再来……”他撑着木桌勉强站起来，“我还可以坚持，还可以……”<br/>斯内普却收回魔杖，转过脸，默默看向屋外的茫茫大雪，说：“今天就到这里，你回去吧，急功近利没有好处。”<br/>他歪歪扭扭地靠着桌脚，不断呼出团团白色的寒气，像熄灭不久的木炭。汗水在眼窝凝聚，犹如泪水般流下。斯内普知道这么短的时间内完全掌握大脑封闭术是完全不可能的事，他已经拼尽全力，但还是不够，基础的大脑封闭术还不足以骗过伏地魔，马尔福家的小少爷已经彻底失去了庇护，此后的路只能他独自一人走下去。<br/>德拉科坚持道：“不，我还可以……”<br/>“滚回去！别让我在说第二遍！”他突如其来地呵斥。<br/>德拉科顿了顿，也不再坚持，只是努力抚平胸口的颤抖，撑着桌子站起来。眼前的景物都失了焦距，模模糊糊地像隔了层毛玻璃，他明白是魔力透支的原因。尽管如此，在即将走出房间的那个瞬间，他还是回头问：“教授，我能做到的，对吗？”<br/>斯内普回头，看向那个马尔福家的小少爷，他长高了，身材像抽条的树苗一般清癯，但绝不瘦弱。他把自己囚禁在牢笼之中，用如影随形的黑暗不断刺激自己恐惧的神经，像用带刺的荆棘不断抽打自己坚持下去。他大概已经把自己逼到崩溃的边缘，但不知为何，有什么在支撑着他，他还可以暂时坚持下去。<br/>“是的，”他点头，只觉得无尽的疲惫，再说不出什么刻薄的话，“你能。”<br/>德拉科没什么表情变化，只是乖巧地阖上门。</p><p> </p><p>他艰难拖着步伐走出斯莱特斯的地牢，从没觉得距离如此遥远，像经历了一场长途跋涉。当终于站上地面，白色的雪原微微刺痛他的双眼——无边无际，纯洁美丽的白色。此时他疲惫干涩的眼睛里终于流出点酸涩的泪水来。<br/>“唔……”他捂住眼睛，终于支撑不住般仰面躺倒在茫茫大雪中。<br/>雪下了好几天，积了厚厚的一层，他倒下，就像倒进冰凉的锦被之中。眼里是灰蒙蒙黯淡的天空，万千雪花自苍穹坠落进他的眼眸之中。<br/>他不觉得寒冷，只觉得孤独。<br/>视线里皆是暗夜里微微发亮的白色，只有格兰芬多高塔上的树立的红黄旗帜随着寒风在黑夜中猎猎舞动，温暖，鲜艳，永不熄灭的红色。格兰杰……<br/>“你忽略了一个非常重要的前提，格兰杰。”金发少年双手抱怀，高高在上地看着她。“如果他们自己也不愿意被拯救呢？家养小精灵认为获得自由等于被主人驱逐出家，是一种耻辱。你忘了吗？”<br/>少女果然被难住了，咬着唇认真思索了一会，忽然兴高采烈起来，狡黠地看着他：“很遗憾，高贵的马尔福家里就有一个反例呢，多比，他渴望自由，渴望被拯救，你忘了他吗？”<br/>他失语，看着她熠熠闪光的眼眸，再想不出什么反驳的话来，这些困难在格兰杰面前通通不是问题，她一往无前，满怀激情。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏，你是如此的聪慧敏感，拥有我不曾拥有的热情和勇气，你会不会像拯救家养——<br/>他猛地惊醒，扯出一个讥讽的笑容，高贵的马尔福怎么能和家养小精灵相提并论？<br/>他从雪地里站起来，融化的雪水渗进巫师袍，冷风灌进衣领，他独自向斯莱特斯宿舍走去。<br/>玻璃碎片已经彻底融入骨血之中，随着血液的流动去往四肢百骸，再寻不见。但心脏每搏动一下，它们就顺着血管愈深地扎进血肉，细细碎碎无形地割伤他。</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>